Charmed
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: Chapter 4 is up Veronica gets a gift from Someone that leads her to discover more than who gave her jewerly for her Birthday changed title
1. Chapter 1

**A Charm Bracelet**

_It was beautiful out. She was sitting on a beach chair. Duncan and Logan were playing volleyball, while Dick was trying to get babes (like usual) and there she was. "Lilly is that you!" Veronica screamed. Lilly looked at her weird. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

Buzz. Veronica woke up. There was no Lilly, Logan or Duncan. Her dad was out trying to get a bail jumper, while she was stuck alone on her birthday. She went and got a shower, got changed. When she was eating, someone knocked at the door. She went see who it was only to fine a wrapped box. She set the box on the table and opened it. A beautiful diamond necklace arose. She almost fainted. She then read the note that came with it. It read:

Veronica this is for you under it is a charm bracelet. The charms are clues to find out who I am

Secret

A/N Ok insanely short. But I wanted the charms to have a chapter all its own ( another short chapter) P.S saw preview for next weeks episode Logan and Veronica high five (squee)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

The first charm was a surfboard._ Oh god DICK! _Then a yellow truck. _Wait Logan!_ Finally, a motorcycle._ Crap is it Weevil!_ Veronica was baffled she knew who she had to talk to.

Veronica pulled up to school in deep thought, _why the hell would someone give me a gift. I hadn't even told Wallace. Logan and other 09ers probably forgot. _"Hey no birthday spankings, I would certainly give you them." The all too annoying voice yelled.

"Dick will you just leave me alone, I mean that surfboard of yours would want me to get to it." Veronica said.

"Whatever bitch." Dick walked away. Dick thought (for once) _If only she knew what's going to happen after school._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

Logan was watching the scene from his car. _Why is Veronica so unhappy? If only I could comfort her let her know everything is going to be alright. _He got out of the car and walked into school.

After a few classes for the three students it was journalism for Logan and Veronica.

"Hey why look at that it's a blonde Samantha Baker!" Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow and is that Brain the brain!" Veronica said in her best Valley girl voice. "Wait …..No he too stupid." Logan fake frowned and acted hurt.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Okay its short I know. I haven't decided if it's LoVe or DiVe. It will not have WeeVer in it, but Weevil will be apart of her mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hey people are saying LoVe all the way man, then others say DiVe all the way. So here is the settlement it will be drum roll ……………………….A Love triangle, other words everyone happy and two hot dudes fighting over V! DiVe will start this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

"It's 2:00 one more hour till freedom." Said Veronica. Veronica was about to go to sleep when her name was called over the intercom and told to report to the office. Ooooooooooooooooo Said Dick childishly. Veronica walked to the office and the secretary told her that someone called to tell her to come home. She went to her Lebaron and started the ignition when she noticed another box wrapped exactly like the one she was given in the morning.

This time there was three charms and note. The note said that these where more clues. First, was a lily. Next, was a donut and then cane. _What do the Kanes have to with this, is it Duncan?_

Veronica was about to drive off when up came Dick. "What do you want with me now?" Veronica said.

"Let's just say I've gone completely mad and I going to do this before I regain my sanity."

"Wait wha--!" Before Veronica could finish Dick's lips came crashing on to hers. Veronica was trying to push him away, but gave in. It started to get heated, when they had to catch their breaths. "I have to go was all Veronica said and then quickly drove off. _Why in the world would Dick kiss me and an even bigger question why did I give in? _Veronica got up to her house opened the door to see a sight that was definitely not her Dad.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Ok it is really really really short, but I want the couples to come and then leave quickly to leave you with questions. Remember this is a Love triangle so in other words LoVe next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Logan why are you here."

"I got you the movie RENT."

"Logan you know that I watch almost everyday why are you here."

And with that another boys lips come crashing into hers and it got heated. Veronica pushed away.

"Logan I can't right know please leave I have a lot to think about."

With a frown Logan leaves, "Happy Birthday." he whispers. Veronica sat down and noticed a big red box in front of her she opened it up to find an envelope with plane tickets to New York and….FRONT ROW TICKETS TO RENT. Veronica quickly ran after him.

"Logan wait!" He spun around and she kissed him. "Logan thank you is there anything I give in return."

"It's your birthday gift, see you tomorrow." He walked away. Veronica walked back to her apartment to find Dick standing at the door step." here "Veronica opened the gift to find a scarf and drum sticks. Veronica let out a shriek, they were memorabilia from RENT. She kissed him .

"Bye" And with that he left. Veronica knew she was in over her head so she took out a tub of ice cream and watched RENT, while she watched it she dozed off .

Veronica woke up and took a shower. "Oh My God!" As Veronica saw the star tattoo on her butt cheek

A/N New chapter yay will update really soon probably tomorrow. She will beside tracked a little the next chapter, but will involve both LoVe and DiVe


End file.
